Haunted
by NatsuDragneelFireLord
Summary: Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Gildarts are all staying at an old, abandoned mansion over the summer. But what if the mansion wasn't really abandoned?
1. Arrival

"Is everyone ready to go?" Erza called.

"I think so. Gray, Lucy? Are you two ready?" Gildarts asked.

"Yep!"

"I guess."

"Let's go!" Erza took the reigns of the wagon.

Erza, Gray, and Lucy were going on a vacation to a mansion in a forest pretty far from Magnolia. It had been empty for years, and Erza had asked the owner if they could rent it for a while. The owner had happily agreed. Gildarts wanted to keep an eye on things, considering Gray was the only boy and there were two girls. The four were going by wagon since the mansion was far away. Erza was so excited to go that they had left the day after she rented it.

"About how long does it take to get there?" Gray asked.

"About two hours," Erza replied. Gray groaned.

"I'll be an old man by the time we get there!" he complained. "And Gildarts will probably die of old age!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Gildarts protested. Lucy giggled.

"How about... we play a game while we go there?" she suggested. Gray and Gildarts nodded.

"Anything to keep me alive," Gray agreed.

"Okay, Gray, truth or dare?" Lucy questioned. Gray jumped.

"Uh... dare?"

"I dare you to... call me sensei for the rest of the game!" Lucy demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because I told you to!"

"Fine. Gildarts, truth or dare?" Gray looked at Gildarts.

"Truth!"

Later...

"Is it true that you and Cana are really related?"

"Yes, she's my little baby girl," Gildarts cooed, getting a lovey-dovey look on his face.

"Okay... pick someone already..." Lucy grumbled. Gildarts blinked.

"Ah... right. Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Then I dare you... to stick your head outside the wagon for a whole minute!" Gildarts ordered. Lucy's eyes widened.

"But that will make my hair all messy!" she whined.

"Do it! It's a dare!" Gildarts gave her a little push.

"Okay, one second." Lucy grabbed the ponytail holder she always kept on her wrist. She tied her hair up in a quick bun, then stuck her head out the back of the wagon. The wind blew in her face, threatening to blow out her brains. She looked ahead and saw a shadow looming ahead.

"Erza? Are we there?" Lucy called up.

"Yes. In fact, We're stopping right here," Erza said back, pulling on the reigns to stop the brown horses pulling the wagon. Lucy pulled her head back inside.

"We're here, guys." She stood up slowly, her muscles sore from sitting for so long. She stretched quickly, then grabbed her bag.

"Aww! That was fun!" Gray whined.

"Come on, Gray," Lucy commanded, hopping out of the wagon. She looked up at the giant figure before her. "That is one big mansion," She whispered into the wind.

"Okay, let's get inside! It's going to start raining soon!" Gildarts ran ahead of her, pulling Gray along with him. As if his words had summoned it, the first drops hit Lucy's face. Erza hurried the wagon into the garage, and got the horses into the stable faster than anyone else Lucy had seen. The two girls dashed inside before the rain could really start.

"Whoah! This place is gigantic! And dark!" Gray commented loudly, his voice echoing in the dark house. "And really dusty." As if to make a point, he ran his hand over the coffee table, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Erza reached over and flipped on the lights. The house burst into light.

"Oh..." Lucy breathed. The chandelier was beautiful, made of a million tiny crystals, and strung together with what seemed like gold. The room itself was pretty, too. The couches were a deep shade of red, seemingly velvet, but clouded with dust. The top of the coffee table was carved in a pattern, swirling browns mixed with some white. The walls were a pale cream color, and the carpet was the same color as the couches. Lucy slipped off her shoes and stepped forward. Her bare feet sank into the plush carpet.

"Gray, why is your shirt on the chandelier?" Erza asked.

"Aw, man! Not again!" Gray growled, going to retrieve his shirt.

"If only it wasn't so dusty..." Erza mused. She pulled in her huge amount of suitcases and bags. "Luckily I brought along some cleaning gear!" She opened a seemingly random suitcase and pulled out a small vacuum. "Lucy, you start vacuuming. Gray, you're dusting. And Gildarts, you get to help me with the other rooms." She handed the vacuum to Lucy and gave Gray a feathery yellow duster.

"Um, shouldn't Lucy be dusting and I should vacuum?" Gray asked.

"No. Get to work." Erza grabbed another vacuum and an orange duster and pulled Gildarts into the hallways. Gray sighed and started cleaning. Lucy looked for an outlet she could plug the vacuum into.

"Aha!" She found one behind one of the couches. She stuck the plugin inside the outlet and switched on the vacuum. The loud hum sliced the almost-silent air. The only noise besides it was Gray's quiet complaints.

"Finally done!" Lucy straightened up from her bent-over position. She looked around the room, satisfied by the results. The carpet was now cleaned, and the couches shone. Gray had done his job well, too; the coffee table was shiny and the fireplace was clean. Even the little endtable in the corner had gotten the treatment.

"We're all done in your room, Lucy!" Gildarts called from the hallway.

"Okay, coming!" Lucy unplugged the vacuum and wrapped the cord around it. She walked into the hallway and stepped into the room closest to the living room. Her room. She looked around the seemingly expensive room. The bed was king-sized, with a pale pink comforter and white pillows. The walls were white, and the carpet was the same pale pink as the bed. There was a small table beside the bed, and a large, white dresser sat in the corner of the room. A chest was at the foot of the bed. A door beside the dresser was what she assumed was the door to her bathroom.

"Hmm, seems a bit... off." She gazed around a moment more before it came to her. "Oh, yeah!" She reached into her overnight bag and rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a small picture frame.

"Sorry, Mom! I was a bit occupied with cleaning!" Lucy apologized, setting the picture of her mother on the bed table. The picture smiled back.

Lucy yanked out some clothes from her bag and entered the bathroom. There was a marble counter with a sink, a plain, plastic hamper, a large tub, and a plain, white toilet. Lucy set the pajamas she had on the counter, then started the water in the tub.


	2. Whatever I Just Saw, Don't be a Body

"Lucy! Dinner's ready!" Erza called from the kitchen. She had made some spaghetti, another one of her specialties.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second!" Lucy answered back. Gray came running the second he heard the word 'dinner'.

"Yes! Spaghetti!" he cheered, grabbing a bowl for himself. He sat at the table before he realized he forgot to grab a fork. He stood up again and looked at Erza.

"Do you have any forks?" he asked sheepishly. Erza shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Gray, you underestimate me. Of course I have forks!" She grabbed some from another suitcase and handed one to him. Gray smiled.

"Thanks!" He dug into the spaghetti, not even waiting for anyone else. By this time, Gildarts had come into the kitchen.

"Thanks for cooking, Erza!" he said before grabbing a bowl and fork. Erza sighed at the boys and their manners. Can they never at least wait for everyone to get there first?

"Sorry for taking so long. I had to tie my hair up," Lucy apologized, stepping into the kitchen. Her face brightened when she saw the food.

"Oh, yay! Thanks, Erza! I love your spaghetti!" she complimented, picking up a bowl and grabbing a fork. Erza smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, let's eat!" She grabbed some for herself and sat at the head of the table. She had just taken a single bite when Lucy screamed. Erza snapped her head up.

"What? What's wrong?" She saw Lucy's face was white as a sheet, and she was pointing to something behind Gray. Erza looked in the direction the blond's finger was pointing.

"Gray, look out!" She jumped forward, shoving Gray out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Hey, what gives?" he yelped. A knife flew past the place where his head had just been. "Oh..." He turned his head in the direction the knife had come from, but there was nothing there.

"Lucy, what did you see?" Erza asked the ghostly-white girl.

"I-I saw a little boy standing there, a-and he was staring at me. When I was going to ask him who he was, h-he put his finger up to his lips and threw the knife at G-Gray," Lucy stammered. "I think he was a g-ghost!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Gildarts scoffed, but he didn't sound so sure.

"Of course there are things like ghosts! How else would you explain that?!" Gray roared. "I could've died! We have to find this ghost and show him who's boss around here!"

"Hold on! Lucy's in no condition to go ghost hunting!" Erza growled.

"N-No, I'm okay. We can go," Lucy mumbled, the color returning to her face. "At least, I will be in a minute."

"Okay, We'll wait for you," Erza decided, sitting at the table. One minute later, Lucy stood up and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready now. Let's go catch a ghost!"

"So... does anyone have any idea _how_ to catch a ghost?"

"Nope."

"Nuh- uh"

"Yes." Everyone turned to Gray in surprise. "What? I watch ghost movies." He grabbed his bag and opened it up. "Okay, first you need salt, which Erza probably has. Next, you need water and a cross necklace thingy, like my own." He got a water bottle out of his bag. " And, of course, you need a gun." He pulled a few pistols out of his bag. Nobody asked him where he got them. It was just a thing about Gray. He always brought a gun with him wherever he went.

"Do you also need clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Why would you- Aw, shit!" He glanced down at his bare chest. "Whatever. So, everyone grab a gun." He handed one to each person. "Don't worry, the bullets are made of salt. It will only sting a little for us. For the ghost, however..."

"Um, can we go on ahead with the water stuff?" Gildarts inquired.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, so I also brought along a bible-don't judge, it was just a precaution- so that we could turn the water into holy water. So, I drop my necklace in, like so..." Gray opened the water bottle and dropped his necklace inside. "Then, you read a certain passage from the bible. I have the place memorized." He flipped to a page and read some aloud. The water glowed a little before turning back to normal.

"Okay, we just have to either hit the ghost with one of the bullets, or we splash him with this water. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

The group crept forward, deeper into the house. Erza flicked on the lights wherever they went to mark a path. But when she tried to turn on the lights in one of the rooms, the lights flickered before dying completely.

"Aw, great! Now what?" Gildarts asked.

"I don't know!" Gray hissed back. Erza sighed and handed out flashlights.

"You guys are lucky I'm always prepared."

"Wait! Listen!" Lucy shushed them. Eveyone strained their ears. They could hear a faint voice singing.

 _"I'm not the one,_

 _I'm not the one,_

 _Who wants to hurt you._

 _I'm not the one,_

 _I'm not the one,_

 _Who wants to hurt you."_

It sounded like a child, and they kept repeating that same phrase. They looked at one another in confusion.

"Didn't he try to kill me earlier?" Gray whispered. The four creeped forward, following the sound of the voice. As it got louder, Lucy's heart beat faster. When the source of the voice was right around a corner, Gray held up his fist.

'On three,' he mouthed. He lifted a finger.

One.

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from screaming aloud. She was terrified that when she turned the corner that the ghost would be right there with a knife, ready to stab her to death.

Two.

She thought that even if the ghost was there, Erza, Gray, and Gildarts wouldn't let anything happen to her. She steeled herself for the challenge she faced, preparing for the worst.

Three.

Erza, Gray, Gildarts, and Lucy all sprang around the corner. All had their guns raised, and Gray was ready to splash the ghost with the water bottle. Lucy swung her flashlight around the room. They all froze in horror. There, right in front of them, was a body, burned black.


	3. Hide, Idiots!

Lucy screamed in horror. Gray tried not to throw up. Gildarts did throw up. Erza just went white. A small, ghost-like figure-seemingly a little boy- was standing over the blackened body, singing the phrase over and over again. Erza finally snapped out of it and pointed her gun at it's head.

"H-Hey!" she shouted, pulling the trigger. The bullet seemed to move in slow motion as it flew to the target. But instead of hitting the boy, it went right through.

"W-What? How-" Erza sputtered. She fired more bullets, but the ghost neither moved nor stop it's singing. Gray took a chance and sprayed the boy with the water bottle. This time, the water splashed on it's head.

"Yes!" Gildarts, still slightly green, did an arm pump, thinking that it was over. But the ghost didn't even flinch. Instead, it stopped singing, but still made no move to turn.

"Shit. Gray, I think you made it mad..." Gildarts started backing away slowly. The rest of the group followed behind, just as slowly. But everyone froze when the ghost boy turned around. His eyes weren't just one color, they melted from blue, to silver, to gold, then to black, then back to blue. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but scrunched up his face in confusion and closed his mouth. Lucy finally lost it and screamed louder than before. Everyone took the hint and started running.

"What the fuck?! Why didn't it die?!" Gildarts managed to choke out.

"It's already dead, idiot!" Gray wheezed. "It might not be a ghost! You never know! It could be a demon in disguise!" Gildarts risked a glance behind him and immediately regretted it. He shrieked like a girl, and in his panic, he lifted Erza and ran faster. Surprised, Erza didn't even struggle. Instead, she shot at the ghost until her bullets ran out.

"RUN THE FUCK FASTER! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" Gildarts demanded. Gray decided to toss Lucy over his shoulder and catch up with Gildarts.

"Are we... supposed to be... going up...?" he managed. "That's usually... where the people... dies is in... the attic..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GRAY. YOU'RE NOT HELPING." Erza gave him a glare, though it was slightly strange due to the fear in her eyes and the fact that she was being carried. If Gray wasn't so terrified himself, he would've laughed non-stop at her.

"Um, guys? It's... catching up," Lucy announced nervously.

"UP THE STAIRS." Gildarts ran up the next set of stairs. And the next. And the next.

"Didn't I say... we shouldn't... go up?!" Gray ground out. Everyone chose to ignore that. When they reached the last set, the guys ran up the stairs. They unceremoniously dumped the two girls on the floor. Lucy and Erza set about blocking all of the entrances while the guys caught their breath.

By the time the boys were okay, Lucy had somehow found boards, a hammer, and some nails and was boarding up the windows. Erza had pushed a desk in front of the door and placed a chair, a stack of papers, her empty gun, somehow she had a bowling ball, a wrench (Really?), and even Gray on the desk to weigh it down.

"Really, Erza? It's a _ghost._ Not an _axe murderer._ It can go right through." He sighed in annoyance and hopped off the desk. "And where are we?" He gazed around the room.

"The attic, most likely." Lucy hammered in one more nail and glanced at the roof. "See, the roof ends in a point on the top. And there's one window. And there's a hole in the floor right by your foot. And there's a rat crawling out of it." After hearing that, Gray squealed like a schoolgirl and hopped back a few steps. Lucy's giggles sounded throughout the room. Gray shot a glare at her.

"I'll send all the ghosts in this house at you for that," he growled. Erza shot an _Erza Glare_ at the two. They immediately stopped and got into serious mode.

"So, we have a crazy, pint-sized ghost on our tail. Now what?" Gildarts huffed. Erza opened her mouth to answer, but Gray beat her to it.

"We kill it, of course." Erza looked at him, slightly miffed that he stole her answer.

"How?" Lucy pressed. This time, Erza answered.

"With a sword." She pulled a shiny, long sword out. From inbetween the floorboards.

"What the fuck?" Gray cursed. Erza was about to say something when a shirt landed on her face. Gray yelped as Erza glared at him.

"If your stripping habit interferes with my sword, I shall have your head," she threatened. Gray gulped, realizing that he was going to die. Again. "But we have more worrying matters right now." Gray breathed in relief.

"Where is the ghost? Wouldn't it be here by now?" Lucy asked. Everyone shivered when they realized she was right. They began to slowly look around the room. Gray, in a moment of pure idiocity, decided to look inside the desk drawers.

"A ghost can't fit in that!" Lucy said, exasperated.

"No, but this can," Gray said in an ominous tone. He turned around and showed Lucy a syringe with _Ghost Serum_ in black sharpie.

"Natsu bored."

"WHAT THE FUUUU-"

 _ **Cliffie! Try to guess who was cussing at the end XD *Dodges bullets and does parkour* I won't leave it on a cliffy next chapter, for all my dear reviewers.**_

 _ **AsDarkessRises- Thank you for half-supporting me from the first chapter! It really helped!**_

 _ **AncientAlliance- Thank you for supporting me there!**_

 _ **SakuraPetal91- You're the best! Thank you for being with me!**_


	4. Hide and Seek? Maybe?

"-UUCK?!" Gray and Gidarts shrieked together. Erza whipped around, while Lucy turned frozen and pale.

"Natsu bored," the ghost behind the four seemed to insist. "Natsu want to play."

"P-play? Is his idea of playing _murder_?" Gray muttered, turning around to see the transparent kid.

"Will big brother Gray and big sister Erza play with Natsu?"

"Okay, now I'm officially freaked out. _HOW THE FUCK DOES IT KNOW MY NAME_?!" Gray screeched. Gildarts made a mad dash for the door, shoving all of Erza's work out of the way before bolting.

"Natsu, was it...? How do you know our names?" Erza whispered quietly.

" _Erza_! Don't try and start a conversation with a ghost! What would you talk about?! _Murder_?!" Gray whisper-shouted.

"Not _now_ , Gray!" Erza growled menacingly. "Make sure Lucy is okay. I'll deal with the ghost." Gray opened his mouth to protest, but a deadly glare from the redhead kad him running to do her bidding.

"Natsu, how do you know our names?" Erza asked softly. The small supernatural being blinked at her, distracted from his staring at Gray's antics.

"Natsu just... _knows_ ," Natsu said creepily, a smile on his childish face. Erza blinked at the sudden scary tone to his voice, but didn't let her fear show.

"So, how old are you?" She chose to ignore Gray's small, choked sound of disbelief. Natsu scrunched his face up in a way that would be cute if he wasn't slowly sinking into the floor.

"Natsu is... five!" he said proudly, holding up his hand to demonstrate. "How old is big sister Erza?"

"I'm nineteen," Erza answered.

"And big brother Gray?"

"The same."

"What about big sister Lucy?"

"She's eighteen."

"Papa Gildarts?" Erza couldn't help but smile slightly at the nickname.

"He's thirty-seven."

"Papa Gildarts is old."

"Yes, he is." Erza could hear Gray trying to get Lucy to move, to no avail. Finally, she heard Gray just lift the prone girl onto his back and flee the room. Natsu was too focused on Erza to care. Or notice.

"Big sister Erza? Would you play with Natsu?" Natsu suddenly asked, a shy look on his face. "Natsu never played before." Erza's eyes softened, despite the fact that she could be facing an evil ghost or Satan himself in disguise.

"Of course I'll play with you. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!"

"Huh?" Why would he choose that game, when she didn't even see _half_ the house?

"Because Natsu is good at hiding! But he's always found..." The only thing Erza could see of the boy now was his head, as he had sunk almost completely into the floor.

"Okay, I'll start counting," Erza said, noticing how the ghost was frowning slightly. He perked up immediately at her announcement,

"Okay! Remember, no peeking!" he said happily, fading completely. Erza sighed. How did she end up playing Hide and Seek with a possible demon? Only God knew. But, as she said, she started counting.

"One... two... three..."

She could hear a small crash behind her, then a girly scream which could be anyone. Ignoring it because she didn't want to make the ghost mad that she had peeked, she kept her eyes firmly shut.

"Four... five... six..."

"KYAAH! IT'S ATTACKING!"

"Seven... eight... nine..."

"KILL IT! UWAAHH!"

"Ten... eleven... twelve..."

"GRAY! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THAT!"

"Thirteen... fourteen... fifteen..."

"YOU MADE IT PISSED! RUN AWAY!"

"Sixteen... seventeen... eighteen..."

"ERZA! SAVE US!"

"Nineteen... twenty... twenty-one..."

"ERZAAA!"

"Twenty-two... twenty-three...twenty-four..."

"GYAAH! THE CHAIR IS FLOATING!"

"Twenty-five... twenty-six... twenty-seven..."

"OH GOD WHY?! GACK!"

"Twenty-eight... twenty-nine... thirty!"

"Now it's time to die."

.

.

.

 _ **Gomen'nasai! I never meant to update this late! AND I LEFT IT ON A CLIFFIE! AND I MADE IT SO SHORT! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

 _ ***Lays on floor, bleeding out***_

 _ **Gack... too late...**_


	5. Who's That Pokemon? It's Zeref!

"Wha-" Erza turned around and saw a boy she had never seen before standing right behind her, a creepy smile on his face. He had shortish black hair that stuck up slightly on the top of his head, and he had vibrant crimson eyes. He stepped forward, making Erza try to take a step back. But she was against the wall. The boy stepped closer again. Erza's heart beat so hard, she could swear the house was vibrating.

"Big Brother Zeref!" came a small voice from under Erza's feet. Erza looked down in shock to see Natsu's small head poking through the wood. Suddenly floating up in a flurry of dust, Natsu ran straight into the new kid's stomach. The boy, apparently Zeref, stared at the see-through boy blankly. Natsu gave a huge, sunny grin before looking at Erza.

"Big sister Erza, this is Natsu's brother Zeref. Big brother Zeref, this is big sister Erza." Zeref stared at Erza, this time with a vacant look. Natsu's smile faltered slightly, before he grabbed Zeref's hand.

"Come on, big brother. You need to see big sister Lucy, and big brother Gray, and papa Gildarts!" The smaller boy started tugging eagerly on his brother's hand, but the boy had yet to take his gaze off of Erza. Natsu's insistent tugging caused him to take a few steps away, and Erza relaxed slightly.

"N-Natsu? Is he a... ghost?" she managed to croak out. Natsu cast her a quick glance. Erza just barely caught the pain in his eyes.

"No, big brother Zeref is just sick. Natsu has to give him his medicine like papa Acni said," he said quickly, still pulling Zeref to the stairs. Erza followed them slowly, not wanting to scare the black-haired boy into attacking her.

"So Zeref is sick?" she said quietly. Natsu nodded, finally getting Zeref to the stairs. Zeref continued his creepy stare, making Erza wary. What kind of family did this ghost even have?

"Hey, Natsu?" She got a small hum in response. "How long have you been taking care of your big brother?" The ghost paused from his struggle to think. He held up his fingers, as if counting, then held up all ten proudly.

"This many."

"This many what?"

"This many times Natsu had to give Zeref the shot." Erza blinked, stunned.

"Shot?"

"Yup! Natsu keep it in his safe place! Does big sister Erza want to see?" Natsu asked childishly. He started floating upwards slightly, but he didn't notice.

"Sure," Erza said softly. Natsu flew over to the desk and opened the drawers. Erza remembered something Gray had pulled out of it earlier.

 _Gray, in a moment of pure idiocity, decided to look in the desk drawers._

 _"A ghost can't fit in that!" Lucy said, exasperated._

 _"No, but this can," Gray said in an ominous tone. He turned around and showed Lucy a syringe with_ Ghost Serum _in black sharpie._

"Natsu, is it this you've been giving him?" Erza held out the syringe from where she had apparently stuck it in her shirt. Natsu's eyes brightened.

"Yeah! Why does big sister Erza have it?" he asked, taking the needle.

"That stuff is bad, Natsu. That's what's making him sick."

(*-*)

 _ **Dragon of Darkness and Haunted in the same day? Go me! :D**_


	6. At Least You Stopped it in Time Right?

Natsu's eyes widened, and he dropped the needle on the floor. The needle shattered into a million tiny shards, glinting in the circle of light coming through the only window.

"T-the medicine makes big brother Zeref sick...?" he said quietly, giving the dark-haired boy a fearful glance. Zeref was idly looking around the room, his crimson eyes clouded.

"Yes, Natsu. This medicine can make Zeref very sick," Erza answered gently. Natsu stepped back from the broken glass in horror, before turning and dashing to Zeref. Grabbing the taller boy by the hand, he started to drag Zeref down the stairs.

"No, it can't make big brother Zeref sick! Papa Acni said it would make him feel better!" Natsu howled, pulling Zeref's hand even harder. Zeref stumbled down the stairs after him, confusion clear in his face. Erza gingerly stepped over the glass before chasing the boys down the stairs.

"Natsu! I'm sorry, but it's true!" she called desparately, wondering how he moved so fast even while dragging a practically dead boy after him. She got no answer except for a loud crash.

"IT'S BACK! AND IT BROUGHT IT'S FRIEND!" came a terrified shriek. More crashes followed, and Erza turned to the voices.

"WE'RE ALL DEAD! TELL ERZA NOT TO KILL ME AFTER I DIE!" she heard Gray scream. She decided to ignore that and burst into the kitchen, where the shouts originated from. She immediately spotted Gray sitting on the fridge with an egg beater, trying to look menacing. Gildarts was hiding behind the opened door, shouting that he wasn't afraid. Lucy was staring at the two ghost-like boys, too frozen to move. Natsu himself was trying to get Zeref to run for himself, but Zeref wasn't moving anymore. He had his gaze fixed on Lucy.

"Natsu! Zeref!" Erza called, running in front of the two. Zeref's gaze was blocked, so he opted to stare at Erza instead. Natsu ignored her, now pushing on Zeref's chest to try to get him to move.

"Big brother Zeref! We have to go!" he wailed. Erza stepped forward and put a hand on Natsu's head. Obviously her hand just went through, but it was enough to make Natsu look at her. His face was streaked with tears, and he almost looked feral. Erza dropped down in a crouch to look at the boy face to face.

"Big sister Erza is lying! Papa Acni would never lie to Natsu!" he shouted angrily. Erza looked him in his multi-colored eyes, and she saw his gaze was uncertain.

"He might have lied to you, Natsu," she said softly, not wanting to make the ghost go into another tantrum.

"ERZA! DID THEY GET YOU, TOO?! OH GOD, NOW THERE'S AN ERZA GHOST ON THE LOOSE!" Gray shrieked in terror, while Gildarts just whimpered. Erza glanced behind her. Lucy was slowly gaining her normal color.

"E-Erza...?" Lucy whispered, blinking.

"Yes, Lucy, it's me," Erza answered quickly, looking away from her to focus on the two boys in front of her.

"You're lying!" Natsu cried, swiping a small hand her way. Erza almost didn't dodge, but when she saw the tiny spark of flame on his fingertips, she leaned back just in time. His hand harmlessly passed through where her head had just been.

"Natsu...?" It was an almost silent whisper, but Natsu's gaze snapped to Zeref anyways. Zeref was looking at the boy with mild recognition, his blood-red eyes clear. Natsu lunged forward to hug Zeref tightly.

"Zeref! You remember Natsu!" he squealed happily. Zeref uncertainly wrapped his arms around the ghost.

"W-who are they?" he asked warily, eyeing the two girls.

"That's big sister Erza and big sister Lucy! Big brother Gray is on the ice thing, and papa Gildarts is over there," Natsu introduced, pointing to each visitor as he said their names. There was no trace of the wild boy he had become left in his features, just a small hint of fire in his now solid gold eyes.

* * *

 _ **Well, there it is. *Dodges a chair* Haha! I perfected the art of dodging meaningless attacks!**_

 _ **Audience: Boo! Get off the stage!**_

 _ **Me: Nu *Dances on the stage while dodging more hate***_

 _ **Natsu: Stahp**_

 _ **Me: *^***_

 _ **Zeref: Really. Just stop**_

 _ **Me: *Runs***_

 _ **Audience: *Cheers***_


	7. Watching Sleeping Devils

"So... tell me again why I have a ghost and his big ghosty brother sleping in the room next to mine?" Gray requested, looking through the small crack inbetween the wall and the door to spy on the two ghost-like brothers.

"Because they're asleep," Erza answered, watching them as well. The two young boys were sharing the large bed, backs pressed together. Natsu had long since burrowed under the blankets, snoring loudly, somehow not glitching through them, while Zeref had thrown his own blankets on top of Natsu and was completely silent.

"So, what do you think about it? Who's Acni?" Lucy asked, still slightly pale but having accepted the fact that the boys wouldn't hurt them anymore.

"I think that was their father. Or their caretaker. We won't know unless we ask them ourselves or explore the attic more," Erza whispered. "And keep quiet," she added, seeing Natsu wiggle at their voices.

"I volunteer as tribute," Gray suddenly said, saluting mockingly. Erza nodded.

"Go ahead."  
"Have fun with the black widows and ghosts," Lucy said sarcastically. Gray pretended to shoot a bullet at her with one hand, the other simultaneously slipping a real pistol into his belt. For some reason, after the supernatural beings calmed down, he had calmed down as well. Maybe it was a guy thing.

"I don't want them near me!" Gildarts whimpered from his room.

Maybe it wasn't a guy thing, after all.

"Lucy, would you mind watching them? I will accompany Gray to the attic." Erza didn't leave room for arguments, as she already following Gray's footsteps.

"It's not like I have a choice now," Lucy muttered, annoyed, but she obeyed Erza's request anyways.

"Hey, Lucy? Are they moving?" Gildarts called softly.

"Yes, now shush," Lucy said hushily, finger to her lips. Gildarts squeaked in fear at her answer, practically slamming his door closed behind him. Lucy winced at the loud noise, looking to see if the boys had waken up. Natsu shifted sleepily, getting into a sitting position. He rubbed an eye blearily, then spotted Zeref on the bed right beside him. His golden eyes melted to blue, and he gingerly grabbed one of his own blankets and draped it over his brother's still form. He smiled, warm and sad at the same time, before laying back down on his side, facing his brother.

"Natsu hope you feel better, big brother," he whispered before closing his eyes. Zeref's eyes opened, a sliver of crimson on his pale face. He smiled, reaching out to pull the blanket up to cover Natsu's head.

"Me, too, Natsu. Me, too." But Natsu didn't hear Zeref, as he was already consumed by darkness. Lucy almost cried at the sweetness she had just witnessed, backing away from the slightly open door and covering her mouth with a hand. She smiled underneath her palm, thinking of how Erza and Gray would react to this.

"Lucy! We found something!"

Well, speak of he devil!

"What did you find?" she asked quietly, motioning for Gray to be quieter.

"I think it's that Acni guy's journal. And there's some sick stuff in here."


	8. Wanted: Zeref- Dead or Alive

Gray flipped the small notebook over to show Lucy the back. In small, burned-in letters, it read _Subject 77 Notes_ , and under that it had _Acnologia_.

"What's subject seventy-seven?" Lucy asked, taking the small book from Gray's hands.

"That's what we want to know. I only read the first two pages," Gray admitted. Lucy turned the book over in her hands to look at the front.

"Why does it say 'Version Ghost'?" Lucy asked tracing the letters with her finger.

"I don't know that, either. We'll just have to read and find out," Gray answered, not noticing the small shape creeping up behind him.

* * *

Gildarts _really_ wanted to go home. He had never signed up for this! So that's what he's going to do! Just run back home! They'll never even notice. All he had to do was-

"Papa Gildarts?"

Stifling a shriek that could probably make anyone's eardrums burst, Gildarts whipped around in terror to see that... _ghost_ staring at him with wide, innocent golden eyes. Gildarts fought back another scream as he slowly backed away from the being.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered, looking behind him for something, _anything_ he could use as a weapon.

"Big brother Zeref is gone," the supernatural boy said, rubbing an eye with a small hand.

"A-are you sure he isn't in the bathroom?" Gildarts said in a voice he hoped was casual.

"Big brother Zeref would bring Natsu, too. He's scared to go alone, because the creepies will get him," Natsu answered, blinking owlishly. "Papa Gildarts, will you help Natsu find big brother Zeref?" Gildarts looked at the small boy, completely ready to reject his request. But when he saw the small tears in the boy's eyes, the way he held tightly to the hem of his shirt, he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Sure, I'll help you. Where do you think he went?" Gildarts said softly, not coming any closer but also not backing away. Natsu's mouth turned up in a smile, and he ran to hug the man, but as usual, he sailed straight through.

"Thank you, papa Gildarts!" he cheered, undeterred by the hug fail. "Big brother Zeref probably went to the top. He always goes there when he's sad." His smile was still in place, but it looked sadder than it had before. Gildarts was struggling to bring warmth back into his body after Natsu had froze him with his little hug, but he mustered a small grin just to make the ghost happy.

"Well, l-let's go then!" he said, teeth chattering. He made sure that he was at least seven feet away from the boy, but he didn't even think of trying to run off now. Natsu's smile came back full-force, and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Zeref had no idea why, but that black-haired boy that was always screaming and shouting just made him mad. He thought the two girls beside him were weird; he had never seen a person with such a huge chest before. But looking at the older boy... it made his blood feel like lava in his veins. He raised the small knife higher, reaching to dig the blade into the taller raven's back. Nobody could see him or hear him; one of the upsides into being made a half-ghost was that he could turn invisible when it was needed. The knife was mere inches away from the taller boys' back. Zeref could feel his hand twitching to stab the boy.

And there wasn't anybody to stop him this time.

* * *

 _ **So, before you kill me... I will update this tomorrow! I swear! *Gets ready to block hate***_

 _ **Audience: *Cheers***_

 _ **Me: ...You won't kill me?**_

 _ **Zeref: We didn't say that *Stabs me in the back***_

 _ **Me: ...Well, shit *Dies***_


	9. Dodge or Death

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Okay, in my defence, I felt like crap yesterday. I completely forgot about my promise, but I'm dead already, so you can't kill me.**_

 _ **Audience: *Glares murderous hate at me***_

 _ **Me: *Shrugs* I updated, didn't I? And I made it longer than usual. It's the thought that counts, right? No?**_

 _ **Audience: No**_

 _ **Me: OwO?**_

* * *

Natsu skipped ahead of Gildarts, a smile on his small face.

"Big brother Zeref!" he called loudly, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Where aaare yooouuu?" There wasn't a reply, but Natsu grinned as if Zeref had answered back.

"S-so you think he's in the attic?" Gildarts asked hesitantly. Natsu nodded.

"Big brother Zeref always goes there when he gets sad. And he gets sad a lot," he said happily. "Natsu doesn't like it when big brother Zeref is sad, so Natsu always goes up to make him happy."

"Oh, really?" Gildarts asked casually, looking around at the shadows that were without a doubt _moving_.

"Yeah, Natsu always has to make big brother Zeref happy. But... he always gets sad again..." Natsu paused mid-step, staring at the ground with a tiny frown.

"W-why does he get sad so much?" Gildarts tried to pretend that there _wasn't_ little voices that were obviously trying to drive him insane. Natsu looked back at the man.

"Because he wants to die," he said simply, then turned back to face forward. This gave Gildarts pause, and he studied the small ghost. The supernatural boy was slowly sinking down under the floorboards, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. Now that Gildarts was actually _looking_ , he could see that the boy had a light dusting of what looked like pink in his hair. Gildarts almost laughed, but then he remembered there was a lot of people with weirder hair than this kid.

"Do you want him to die?" Gildarts surprised himself with the sound of his own voice. Natsu looked over his shoulder once more, and his multi-colored eyes glistened with tears.

"Natsu doesn't want big brother Zeref to die. Natsu would be all alone," he whispered, his eyes melting to a dark, sad blue. Gildarts started at the sadness, the loneliness that was so obvious in the boy's eyes. His own heart melted at the sight, and he smiled softly and crouched down to look Natsu in the eye.

"You won't be alone anymore. You have me, Erza, Gray, and Lucy here now," he said gently. Natsu turned to face him completely, fisting the tears from his eyes.

"For real? You won't leave?" he asked in a tiny voice. "You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

"Look at this!" Gray suddenly lurched forward, causing Zeref to swipe at nothing and fall to the ground. The small _thud_ didn't go unnoticed by Erza's sharp ears, and she looked behind Gray to see a small, black-haired boy lying on his face, a kitchen knife inches away from his outstretched fingers. She darted forward, swiping up the knife, and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Zeref?" She raised a brow in question. "Why did you try and stab Gray?" Gray visibly shuddered, turning around to see Erza standing there, Zeref in front of her. Gray spotted the kitchen knife, realized how close he was to dying just seconds ago, and almost fainted right then and there. But no, he decided to act like he meant to do that.

"Yeah, I totally knew he was behind me. That's why I dodged him so fast," he bragged, smirking slightly. Lucy shot him a disbelieving glare, then returned her attention to Erza and the half-ghost.

"I-I don't know," Zeref whispered, frowning at his feet. Erza let out an exasperated sigh, then passed the knife to Gray.

"Bring this back to my room," she ordered. Gray nodded and immediately dashed off, not wanting to question the _Great and Mighty Erza_ , as Happy made her out to be. Once he was out of sight, Lucy stepped forward to speak right in Erza's ear.

"What do we do with him now? We can't just act like nothing happened," she said quietly, watching Zeref's face slowly morph into an expressionless mask. His crimson eyes became glazed and unfocused, and he looked at Lucy with a completely blank stare. Lucy shivered slightly and hid behind Erza.

"I don't know, but we can't very well just leave him and Natsu here alone," Erza answered. Lucy noticed how she acknowledged Lucy's unasked question; _Should we just leave?_

"Well, what do we do, then?" Lucy huffed, stepping back a little. Erza shook her head.

"I honestly don't know."  
"Big brother Zeref! Big sister Erza! Big sister Lucy!"  
Lucy and Erza looked back to see Natsu floating quickly towards them, a smile on his face and Gildarts in tow.

"Erza! Lucy! Where's Gray?" Gildarts asked once he was close enough to not have to yell. Natsu immediately flew to Zeref, hugging the half-ghost so hard Erza almost feared the boy would burst.

"Gray went to drop something off in Erza's room. Why aren't you back in your room?" Lucy asked curiously. Gildarts let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head, before glancing at Natsu and Zeref.

"I was trying to help the kid find his brother. Don't know why, though," He muttered the last part to himself, but Erza and Lucy heard it just fine.

"So you were helping, and I quote, _the devil's spawn_?" Lucy teased, a smirk on her face. Gildarts frowned, then crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"He made puppy eyes at me," he muttered.

"Thank you, papa Gildarts!" Natsu suddenly chirped, his arms still wrapped around Zeref's waist. Gildarts gave a small nod, then sighed.

"I really don't know what it is, but this place just screams ' _Danger! There's a monster under your pillow!'_ " he thought aloud, looking around at the dimly-lit chandeliers and the strange, definitely-not-moving shadows.

"Yeah, it kind of does feel that way, huh?" Lucy agreed with a shiver. Then she let out a scream when Gildarts suddenly disappeared in a cloud of pillowy white dust.

* * *

 _ **You can send me to Hell now. I'm ready.**_

 _ ***Packs up my computer and my valuables***_

 _ **Yep, any time now. But I'll still be writing my crappy stories, so it won't matter anyhow :D**_

 _ **Oh, and yes, I meant to leave it on a cliffie.**_

 _ **SUFFER, AS I HAVE SUFFERED.**_

 _ **Audience: *Is still hating me***_

 _ **Me: *Dismisses the hate with a flip of my fabulous hair***_

 _ **Asta la vista, dear readers!**_


	10. The Dust Devil

Spluttering and choking, Gildarts reappeared, covered head to toe in white dust.

"W-what the..." Lucy stared, eyes wide.

"Stupid wall gave way," Gildarts huffed. Natsu, curious, half-walked-half-flew over into the billowing dust, and he, too, was turned snow-white.

"Big brother Zeref! Come on!" he laughed. "It's fun!" Zeref looked on emotionlessly, as if he couldn't care less about anything right now. Natsu giggled nervously, grabbing Zeref's wrist and tugging him into the cloud. Even Zeref's night-black hair paled in the plaster dust.

"Great, now we have three dust monsters loose in the house," Lucy groaned.

"Lucy! What happened? I heard you scream and..." Gray trailed off, skidding to a stop, staring at the three powdered figures. "The hell?"  
"The wall gave in," Gildarts explained, trying in vain to brush the dust away.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically, grabbing handfuls of dust and tossing them into the air. Poor Zeref gained an extra coating of plaster dust, but he didn't notice as he slowly blinked at the energetic boy.

"Stop that, Natsu," Lucy said, batting the rogue specks away. Natsu immediately froze, hands still in the air as another cloud slowly descended to the floor.

"Okay, big sister Lucy," he said agreeably, not letting his arms down. He watched the fake snow, his eyes changing to a bright, forest-green color.

"Now what do we do?" Gray whispered. "It's not like we can just sweep it all under the carpet and call it clean."  
"No, we can't," Lucy agreed softly, watching the dust finally settle. "You and Gildarts should probably clean the kids up. Me and Erza can make dinner," she decided.

"Why me?" Gray asked incrediously.

"You're a boy. I'm a girl. Simple enough?" Lucy said, a sharp edge to her voice. Gray gulped. Lucy could be just as scary as Erza when she wanted to be.

"A-aye..." He gestured to Gildarts to come over.

"Yeah?" Gildarts blew a cloud off of himself, making Gray's face and chest turn white.

"First of all, Gray needs some clothes again. Second, you and him are going to give the boys a bath," Lucy explained. "They'll also need some clothes, but you can take care of that."

"We'll just give them Gray's. He never wears them anyways," Gildarts grumbled, brushing more dust out of his rust-colored hair. Gray gave the man a nasty glare, but shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

Maybe an hour later, Gray and Gildarts came into the kitchen, their hair soaking wet and plastered to their faces. Natsu bounced along behind them, dragging a blank Zeref behind him. Both him and his brother were dressed in some of Gray's extra clothes, made to stay with clothespins.

"Big sister Lucy! That was fun!" Natsu chirped.

"Maybe for you," Gray grumbled, shaking his damp hair and spraying droplets all over the floor. Gildarts copied him, and soon they had Natsu doing just the same.

"That's good, Natsu," Lucy said with a smile. "We just got dinner ready. Are you hungry?"

"Hungry...?" Natsu tilted his head questionably. "Natsu don't get hungry."

"I'm hungry," Zeref said softly, crimson eyes clear. Natsu turned and gave his brother a bright grin.

"Big brother Zeref always hungry," he said, poking the said boy in the stomach. Zeref put a hand on his stomach, as if Natsu had somehow hurt him, but then his eyes turned cloudy once more, and Natsu visibly deflated. Gray seemed to jump at something, and he turned wide eyes on Lucy, clearly saying 'I just remembered!'

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and gray cupped his hands together like he was holding water. But then he started imitating turning pages, and Lucy pointed to Erza. Gray nodded, seemingly satisfied by her unspoken answer.

"Come sit down," Erza barked, and instantly the table was full. Natsu happily bounced in his seat, not even knowing why he was sitting in the first place.

"Lucy, can you go get the pasta?" Erza asked, bringing out some bowls and spoons.

"Of course!" Lucy obediently entered the kitchen, and came out seconds later with a giant, covered salad bowl.

"Prepare to be amazed!" she said, lifting the lid off the bowl with a flourish. Natsu, Gildarts, and Gray eagerly looked inside, and the older boys cheered loudly. Natsu stared for a second, before sitting back in his chair, looking bewildered.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the bowl. Everyone suddenly froze, and every eye was on the ghost boy.

"You've never had pasta salad before?" Gray gasped disbelievingly.

"The poor boy!" Lucy whimpered, shaking her head.

"Poor thing will never live like this," Gildarts said solemnly, crossing his arms.

"Have you ever tried to eat before?" Erza asked calmly. Natsu shook his head, his spiky hair bouncing.

"Natsu never eated before," he mumbled, looking at his lap while slightly levitating above his seat.

"Then let's change that," Erza said decisively, setting a bowl in front of the supernatural child.

* * *

 _ **Lame. Lame lame lame. You had to wait a looong time for a piece of shit.**_

 _ **Okay, for real? I was just too lazy to update. I have the next, like, three chapters done. But I'm rewriting them because I realized I messed up, big time. So I had to make SOMETHING to please you demons.**_

 _ **Natsu: You know, I could kill you in your sleep**_

 _ **Me: *Shudders* Let's hope it never comes to that. Adios~!**_


	11. Finding Bodies

After dinner was finally finished, Erza sent Gray off with the ghost kids so she could finish up cleaning. Gray gave a mock salute, then trooped away, herding the boys in front of him. Once Gray and the boys were gone, Erza heaved a sigh.

"You know, we need to go and find that body," she stated. Lucy and Gildarts shivered at the mention of the burned body they found the first time they had seen Natsu.

"Do we have to?" Gildarts whimpered.

"Yes." Erza glared at him. "It might give us information on who was experimenting on them."

"What about the notebook?" Lucy asked. Erza blinked, as if just remembering the small, paperback notebook. She reached into her shirt - of _course_ that's where she would keep it! - and pulled out the small book.

"I almost forgot about it. We shall study it tonight." Lucy and Gildarts nodded solemly.

"They fell asleep quick!" The three turned to see Gray walking in, ruffling his hair. "As soon as they hit the pillow- poof! Out!" He emphasized his point with a lot of arm-waving, accidentally smacking Gildarts in the face. The older man grumbled curses under his breath, rubbing his face.

"We're checking out the body," Erza stated bluntly. Gray visibly paled.

"In the dark?" he whined.

"Yes." Erza gave him a stone glare. "Find a flashlight."

* * *

Gray once again let out a loud complaint, brushing a few cobwebs off of his shoulder.

"We can do this in the morning, can't we?"

"No."

"But it's dark and I can't see!"

"Turn on your flashlight."

Gray let out a muffled grumble, then flicked on his flashlight, aiming at the floor. O _f course_ the first thing he lit up was the corpse's burned face. He let out a shout of alarm, stumbling back and cracking his flashlight against the wall.

"What happened?" Gildarts demanded, coming over with a scowl. Gray took a shuddering breath, then tried his flashlight. It wouldn't turn on. He took another breath, dropped the flashlight on the ground, and lifted a hand to cover his eyes. He pointed to where he had found the body.

"Found it," he said weakly. Gildarts huffed slightly, blowing a few of his bangs out of his eyes.

"Erza, we found it," he called, swinging his flashlight beam in the direction Gray pointed to. His face became grim when he lit up the corpse, but he didn't run like Gray expected him to.

"You're not freaked out?" Gray croaked.

"Terrified," Gildarts retorted. "But I can't break a promise." Gray smiled slightly, despite his still shaky breathing. He had had _enough_ jumpscares to last him a lifetime in less than a week, and he was completely ready to go home now. But he couldn't well leave a couple of kids by themselves, miles away from any kind of society, now could he?

"Where is it?" Erza demanded, stomping over, barely illuminated from the light of Gildarts' light and her own flashlight. Dust completely coated her skin, and a fair amount of cobwebs was tangled into her hair. Lucy followed behind, smiling weakly.

"What happened to you?" Gray asked flatly.

"She refused to avoid the cobwebs..." Lucy murmured, looking down. Erza gave a rebellious huff.

"I refuse to allow simple cobwebs to deter my path," she said righteously, planting her hands on her hips.

"Is this really a time to be joking around like this?" Gray interrupted, breathing stabilized. "There's a body only a few feet away from you." Lucy squeaked, jumping behind Erza with wide eyes. Erza swung her beam down to the ground, illuminating the blackened and charred skin.

"Huh," she muttered casually. "I didn't notice."

"No kidding!" Lucy breathed.

"Anyways," Gildarts interjected, "we should get to studying."

"Right," Erza agreed instantly, crouching down beside the body. She poked it's leathery face, and a few flakes of burnt skin drifted to the floor. Lucy shuddered.

"Don't touch it!" she squealed, backing into a wall. Erza gave her a level stare.

"How else do we examine it?" she asked tonelessly, turning her attention back to the corpse. Lucy shrugged helplessly.

"A stick?" she suggested. Erza gave her a disbelieving stare.

"I think it's a male," she said abruptly, poking the body.

"And how do you figure that?" Gray asked, almost sarcatically.

"There's no extra skin on the breasts," Erza relied factually. Gildarts resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Of course," he mumbled.

"Whatcha doin'?" came a sleepy murmur. Everyone jumped, then whipped around. Natsu was standing behind them, blearily rubbing his eyes.

"Natsu! Why are you up?" Lucy fussed, rushing over to the ghost and ushering him away. Natsu kept peering over his shoulder at Erza, his golden eyes glowing in the flashlight's light.

"Why are they looking at Acni?" Natsu asked quietly to Lucy, though everyone heard him.

"They're just curious. Now, let's get you back to bed... Zeref's probably worried," Lucy whispered to the little ghost, and he instantly fell for the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

"Natsu don't want big brother Zeref to be worried," he said solemly, following Lucy like a puppy as she led him back to his room.

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **Uuuuggghhhh... *Facepalms***_

 _ **Look, I know I haven't updated for, like, YEARS. And I'm really sorry and everything. But school's been a bitch, and I'm not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box. I've been banned from my computer until I could get my grades up, and so far, it's been going pretty well. Though I've had no time to write in my stories at all. I won't be updating my stories very often now, so please be patient with me!**_

 _ **Again, I'm really really sorry!**_

 _ **Natsu from DoD: I don't care *Grabs me in a death choke***_

 _ **Me: I knew this would happen... *Suffocates***_

 _ **Natsu: *Evil grin as he drops my lifeless body on the floor***_


End file.
